The Agent of Azura
by Revan Dark Lord Of The Sith
Summary: When Skyrim gets thrown into chaos by the return of Dragons, one of the Daedra looks to prevent it from spreading to Morrowind. So she sends in her best agent to help the dragonborn put down the dragons for good
1. Chapter 1

Saideal Dusk stood under a tree in a field of Moonshadow as the rain fell down around it, this was one of her favorite spots, from it she could see the lake and the Palace of Roses, where her patron resided

Living in the realm of Azura, the Daedric prince of dusk and dawn, had its perks. Namely the views, Moonshadow was a land of beauty

Saideal could sense it, more than hear it, when Azura herself showed up. After a few hundred years of being around the Daedra, she'd gotten used to her presence

"Saideal" Azura said pleasantly "I thought I might find you here"

Saideal turned and bowed

"My lady, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"It is time for you to once again enter the mortal realm" Azura told her

Saideal raised an eyebrow maybe a millimeter for a second, most wouldn't have even noticed it. But Azura knew her habits too well

"I can't say why for certain" the Daedra admitted "but I've spoken with Nocturnal and she agrees that something is coming, she will doubtless be taking whatever steps she can as well"

"Where will I be going?" Saideal asked

"Skyrim, home of the nords" Azura said "there's been a conflict growing their for sometime. But that's not why your going, your going because of the one thing I could see"

"What was that?" Saideal asked, the dark elf found herself leaning forward curiously

"Alduin" Was all Azura said

"The black dragon the nords banished at the end of the dragon wars?" Saideal asked

"Indeed" Azura nodded "he is coming, to what end I don't know, but I sense if it's not stopped in skyrim then it will spread elsewhere, to Morrowind"

"So I must stop him?" Saideal asked "I'm not sure if I could kill a dragon, much less Alduin"

"Fear not, for if Alduin is coming I think that one of the Nine will have a hand in this as well"

"You mean Akatosh?"

"Yes, I may speak to him about securing help for you, if he is willing" Azura said "anyway, gather what you need and meet me back in the throne room" she told Saideal and warped them both into the Rose palace, specifically, Saideal's suite

"As you wish my lady" Saideal said and went to her armory

After a few minutes she inspected her kit. One special katana she'd procured from the Akaviri long ago, one daedric dagger, both enchanted by her with deadly frost. A short bow and quiver of 20 arrows enchanted with frost as well, both Daedric as well. Azura's star, lock picks, and a variety of handmade poisons. And finally a set of special armor, she'd dubbed it Lustmord Armor, it was made for her by one of the smiths here in Moonshadow

Satisfied, Saideal loaded up everything and made her way to the throne room

Azura sat upon her throne "ready?"

Saideal nodded and pulled the hood and mask up "yes my lady"

Azura nodded and snapped, opening a portal to skyrim.

Saideal stepped through and looked around as the portal closed behind her, it was night time and she was in the middle of a forested area, if she'd had to guess she'd have said she was near the southern border, where it wasn't as cold or snowy

A man slammed into her as she turned, he'd been running and hadn't seen her in her dark attire before hitting her

"who the hell are you?" He demanded, his heavy nord accent obvious as a few more men, all armored in armor like his showed up

"Ralof, who's this?" One asked

"NOW!" Shouted a random person as around 30 imperial soldiers came out of hiding

Within seconds the imperials had surrounded the group

"Stand down men" Said a man in the center "this is a fight we can't win"

"Jarl Ulfric, you and your stormcloaks aren't going anywhere" said a soldier to the man who'd just spoken

"Bind them and load them into the carts, then we're going to Helgen"


	2. Chapter 2

Saideal slowly came to, opening her eyes to a harsh light as the morning came

"Uhhhh" she groaned

"Hey you, finally awake?" Said someone in front of her, after focusing a bit she saw that it was that nord who'd run into her last night

"Where am I?" She asked "what the hell happened?"

"Looks like you got caught in that imperial ambush like us, and that horse theif there" said the nord and nodded to the nord next to Saideal

"Damn you stormcloaks, empire was nice and lazy until you came along, I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to hammerfell now"

Saideal sighed as the two talked, she started to gather her bearings. She was in a wagon with the two nords, and another who'd been gagged in addition to the bindings on them all

Her weapons had been taken, but she still had her armor on, though her hood had been taken off

There were more carriages ahead of them, more captives filled them

"If I could just get my hands loose" she murmured

"Hey what's wrong with him?" The theif asked at the gagged nord

"Watch your tongue! Your speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king!" Said the other nord quickly

"The Jarl of windhelm? Your the leader of the rebellion" The theif stated "but, if they've captured you then... Divines where are they taking us?"

"I don't know, but sovengard awaits"

"Damn" Saideal cursed, even if she could get loose, the guards would stop her. She needed a plan...

Ralof frowned at the dark elf while they were slowly taken to what he assumed would be an execution

She seemed plain enough, though there was an odd tattoo over her right eye. And the armor she wore was unlike any he'd seen before

Her hair was long and a dark purple color, and her eyes darted back and forth

"I need to get out of here" she said

Ralof scoffed "don't we all?" He said jokingly

"I could free myself if I could summon a dagger, but I couldn't free you while we're being guarded like this. And I don't fancy taking on all these imperials single handedly"

"So your a Mage? Odd since you had all those weapons on you" Ralof mentioned

"I'm many things" was all the elf said back "look, I don't know you and don't trust you, however I trust you want to be free just as much as I do"

Ralof nodded "right you are"

"Right, then I propose we help each other out here" the Elf said "when we stop, I'll cut my binds when I get the chance, then I'll distract the guards and cut yours too"

"How are you going to do that? You some kind of sneak too?" Ralof asked

"I told you, I'm many things Nord, right now you just need to be ready to act when I move"

Ralof frowned again and nodded, there was definitely something off about this elf, though he never got elves anyway, especially Dunmer

As the wagons arrived at the town of Helgen, Ralof took note of a few possible escape routes they could used once freed

The elf, he noticed was likely doing the same from the way she slowly looked around the town. Now they had a plan, somewhat, he just needed to wait for her to give the signal...

They were loaded off the wagons and lined up in front of an execution block, by the block stood a few imperial soldiers and general Tulius

He was giving some kind of talk to the stormcloaks and Ulfric, but Saideal wasn't paying attention to him. She was searching for the easiest way out

Some Nord got tired of listening to the last rites and told them to hurry up as he walked to the execution block

After his head was cut off Saideal couldn't help but respect his lack of fear

"Next the dark elf!" Shouted the imperial officer

"Blast" Saideal cursed, suddenly some kind of roar was heard in the distance, much to everyone's confusion

"Did you hear that?" Some imperial asked the officer, who ignored it

"I said, next prisoner!"

Saideal huffed and walked to the block, on her way she gave Ralof a small nod, who returned it just barely

As Saideal knelt down she silently cast a protective stone skin spell and then prepared to summon a sword in her hand, so when the headsman struck, the blade would simply bounce off her neck and in the moment of confusion she could cut her binds and summon a Daedra lord to keep them occupied while she went and freed Ralof and the stormcloaks

However her carefully thought out plan went to Oblivion as she spotted a dragon in the distance

"By Azura..." Saideal breathed as the dragon landed on the building in front of them, a dragon who Saideal now recognized as Alduin himself

Meanwhile the imperials and stormcloaks were being understandably confused and freaked out

"What in oblivion is that?!"

"Dragon!"

The dragon roared something and the sky darkened, fireballs started raining down everywhere

"Guards get the townspeople to safety!"

Saideal saw her opportunity and stood up, summoning a sword and cutting her bonds with the spectral weapon, she then dismissed it and was about to run off when Ralof caught her eye, he was waving her over to a tower the rest of the stormcloaks had run into

"Come on elf!"

Seeing no better option, Saideal ran after the Nord and into the tower

She looked around after catching her breath, All of them Nords, stormcloaks who'd been caught along with her the previous night, plus another Nord, but he was definitely no Stormcloak, judging from his iron armor

"Jarl Ulfric, what was that thing?" Ralof asked "could the legends be true?"

Ulfric looked stoic as he answered "Legends don't burn down villages"

"We should get out of here" the iron clad Nord spoke up

Saideal nodded "concur" she said and looked up the tower "maybe we can get out from the roof"

"Good idea" Ralof said and followed the two up

They found one of the stormcloaks moving rubble out of the stairway "we just need to move some of thes-"

Suddenly Alduin broke through the wall and blasted fire upon the poor man

"By Azura!" Saideal cursed and jumped back, along with Ralof and the other Nord. Who each reacted similarly

"Well at least there's a way out now" The Nord said and motioned to the hole in the wall

"Follow me" Saideal told the two and vaulted out the hole, ducking into a roll as she landed in the house across

The Nord landed by her a moment later

"Where's Ralof?" Saideal asked as she stood

"He said to go on, he's staying with Ulfric" the Nord responded "now let's get going Elf"

"My name is Saideal, Nord"

"Well Saideal, I'm Kestus. Now that we've gotten that out of the way you think we can hurry up and get out of here?" He asked

Saideal nodded "first I need to find where the imperials stashed my gear, I'll need it" Saideal told him, plus if she had to tell Azura that she'd lost the star again she'd never hear the end of it

Slowly the two made their way out of the building and into the street, where they found one of the imperials from earlier, and some townsfolk taking cover from Alduin

"Still alive prisoners?" He asked "good, stick with me if you want to stay that way"

Saideal and Kestus traded a look and both silently agreed to stick with him

The trio eventually met up with General Tulias, and what remained of the defense

"Hadvar! Get going soldier, We, Are, Leaving!" The general said and most imperials started to make good their retreat

Hadvar, Saideal, and Kestus made their way to the keep, Hadvar claimed their things were stored in the barracks and they could use the tunnels to escape

After a brief confrontation with Ralof, they headed to the doors when suddenly Alduin swooped in and grabbed Kestus

Saideal barley had time to react, but quick as lightning she summoned a bound bow and loosed a trio of arrows into the dragons claws, causing him to drop the Nord, who only fell about 10 feet, causing little actual damage and mostly just knocked the wind out of him

"Get inside hurry!" She shouted and helped him up as they rushed inside with Hadvar, who shut the door behind them as the city burned all around


End file.
